


loving you is like seeing vivid colors and shapes of the fireworks in the summer sky

by hitmyheart



Series: i met you when i was 18 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Mutual Pining, Pet Names, Self-Indulgent, Slightly foul language, Smut, archeology student mark, surgeon student donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitmyheart/pseuds/hitmyheart
Summary: “Pick your underwear off the floor and make the bed or I won’t cook breakfast for you.”“Why? You’re the one that threw them on the floor last night.”Donghyuck gave Mark a stink eye. “My sore ass is contemplating to let you starve and die so you better do what I say.”Alternatively:Mark and Donghyuck are friends with benefits who act like an old married couple.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: i met you when i was 18 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747981
Comments: 28
Kudos: 607





	loving you is like seeing vivid colors and shapes of the fireworks in the summer sky

* * *

It started with a bang—literally.

Donghyuck was stressing over his anatomy exam and couldn’t concentrate properly. His brain has reached its limit and words did not make sense at all at this point. It’s been two weeks since he’s isolated himself in his room. He had zero social life. His routine was monotone: wake up, eat, study, and sleep. Repeat. He felt like he was about to lose his mind from reading too much about the human body and he needed a release. He almost couldn’t believe himself how hot he felt, especially in the center of his arousal, even when he was practically malfunctioned.

He was in the middle of chasing his release when suddenly the door of the room was swung open with a loud bang, revealing a disheveled look Mark. The latter was clearly drunk. His eyes weren’t focused and his cheeks were flushed. The sight of it shot a sharp jolt of pleasure through Donghyuck’s body. He whined as he could feel the heat that was building in the pit of his stomach. Before he could stop himself, he was pumping his cock in a fast pace, whimpering loudly as the orgasm hit him hard. The needy sounds that left his lips were high, deep, and throaty. His whole body shook with intense pleasure, his body bending in the most sinful ways. 

It took him a minute to gain his senses back and almost instantly shame flooded through him. He was naked on his bed, panting and heaving, and Mark was there. His best friend slash roommate just witnessed him doing an inappropriate thing. Donghyuck's cheeks turned bright red under the dim light from the nightstand when it occurred to him that his orgasm was triggered by Mark.

For a very long time, Mark stood there, unmoving. His face was ashen now and his eyes widened as if he’d just watched a ghost. The silence was suffocating. Donghyuck was about to say something but Mark beat him first.

“Fuck, Donghyuck. You’re so hot.”

Everything happened in a blur after that. Mark locked the door and the next thing Donghyuck knew, the latter had already took off his clothes and climbed on top of him, settling himself in between his thighs. They kissed and deepened their connection to an intense tangle of tongues until they were breathless, their teeth clashing and scraping each other’s skin. All they could see was red and their bodies felt like it was burning in flames.

Their first time was sloppy, fast, but intense. Donghyuck was having a blackout for a moment when his second orgasm shook him, making him tremble and quiver. He writhed underneath Mark as the latter shot his come on his belly, painting his golden skin in white.

Donghyuck was boneless when Mark cleaned him up, too exhausted and sleepy to move. But he remembered being pulled into Mark’s arms. His head tucked under his chin and his leg was thrown over his body. Their bodies pressed against each other without a barrier.

“Are we still friends?” Donghyuck slurred, sleep was slowly taking him.

“Of course, pup. We’re not going to make this weird.”

“So we have a deal?”

“Yeah. A deal.”

* * *

The next morning, they didn’t have time to be awkward around each other because as soon as the alarm went off, Mark jumped out of the bed and accidentally kneed Donghyuck in the groin that promptly woke him up as well. Donghyuck started to cuss Mark for being clumsy in three different languages—Korean, English, and Chinese. His Chinese professor would feel proud if he knew how fluent Donghyuck was in cussing. Sadly, his brain never cooperated when he was in class learning about proper grammar.

Mark took fifteen minutes to puke his guts out inside the toilet bowl and Donghyuck was there to help him. He even prepared his toothpaste and toothbrush. They stood next to each other in front of the sink, brushing their teeth together.

“Next time you’re hungover and knee me on the dick again, I’m not going to hold your head down out of the toilet. I’m gonna let you drown.”

Mark snorted. “How romantic.”

“Shut up, Mark,” Donghyuck spat and rinsed his mouth quickly before splashing water over his face. “Pick your underwear off the floor and make the bed or I won’t cook breakfast for you.”

“Why? You’re the one that threw them on the floor last night.”

Donghyuck gave Mark a stink eye. “My sore ass is contemplating to let you starve and die so you better do what I say.”

Nothing changed in their friendship—except now they fulfilled each other’s sexual needs and occasionally fuck, especially during weekend when they had more free time. They never openly talked about it but they had some kind of silent connection. It was as if they could each other’s mind without having to say it out loud. When one of them was in need of release, the other would instantly provide without questioning it. But sometimes they could be careless and reckless like how teenagers their age always did.

“I can’t believe this,” Donghyuck had said as he entered the man’s toilet in the library. It was practically vacant because it was 2 in the morning. He came there because Mark had texted him with their usual code; _need you_.

“Really, Mark? You wanted us to do it in the freaking toilet? How unsanitary.”

Donghyuck’s lips were complaining but he didn’t pull away when Mark dragged him into the last stall and pushed his body against the tile wall, pressing his groin against Donghyuck’s, eliciting a low moan from the smaller.

“You like it, don’t you?”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, and then hissing when Mark slipped his hand under his t-shirt to pinch his nipples, hard enough to make them tight against his chest.

“Don’t try to romanticize this, Mark. We’re in a freaking smelly toilet. You have fifteen minutes to get off. I still have to finish my critical care report.”

“I won’t need that much time. My brain is frozen after reading too much about paleoanthropology.”

Mark kissed Donghyuck with so much intensity it made the latter felt like he was burning. The kiss was always intense, feverish, sparking an animalistic desire inside them. Donghyuck had noticed how Mark was a completely different person when he was in bed. He wasn’t the clumsy and dumb type of guy. He was dominant and he liked to push Donghyuck against the wall or picked him up as if the latter weight nothing at all. He exuded alpha pheromone when he was doing sexual things. Donghyuck was completely at his mercy; pliant and obedient. Mark fucked him with power and passion. He touched Donghyuck until he was breathless, completely losing control over everything. He touched him until he forgot his own name and all he could see was an explosion.

* * *

This friend with benefits thing between Mark and Donghyuck had been going on for months and no one knew about it. It was part of the agreement. But knowing their tendency to be reckless, their secret was bound to be revealed. And the one person who just had to find out about it was Taeyong—Mark's brother.

“Should I go back after lunch?”

Taeyong entered Mark and Donghyuck’s shared apartment only to find the pair were sleeping together on the floor; their bodies naked and clothes scattered everywhere. Their room looked like it was just being robbed. It didn’t take a genius to know what happened. The hickeys on Donghyuck’s skin and the red and angry scratches on Mark’s back were enough of an evidence.

Taeyong gave the pair some time to dress up and sat them down to have a heart-to-heart conversation. He almost couldn’t believe his ears after they explained everything to him.

“Are you guys for real?”

“Yes.”

Mark and Donghyuck replied at the same time. Taeyong’s jaw dropped, looking at them in disbelief.

“I thought you guys were already dating!”

“What? No!” Mark quickly denied. “We're just friends and it’s only recently we started fucking.”

“Can you be more modest in front of your brother?” Donghyuck interjected. He turned to Taeyong and gave him an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry you have to see that, hyung.”

Taeyong blinked, seemingly in a daze.

“I can’t believe this,” he said. “All this time I thought you two are together. I’ve been fooled.”

“I don’t even know why you thought that way,” Mark retorted. “I never introduced Donghyuck as my boyfriend.”

“But he calls our parents, Mom and Dad! And you do the same to Donghyuck’s parents!”

“I don’t see your point, hyung.”

Taeyong let out a huff. It won’t work if he tried to explain to the oblivious couple. He just had to wait until they realized it themselves.

“You know what? Just do whatever you want. I won’t say anything. Just be careful, okay? We don’t know what will happen later.”

* * *

Donghyuck and Mark were friends. They casually fucked and they also fought from time to time. It was always about something small and petty which eventually would lead them to have either wild or angry sex. There were always things to argue and debate and more often than not, it was related to how they lived their life.

“I was gone for two days and every dish in this freaking house is dirty,” Donghyuck had burst as soon as he entered the house after his short trip back to Jeju. Mark was sitting on the couch and his nose was buried deep in his thick world culture book. He looked like he hadn’t showered and shaved for weeks but Donghyuck couldn’t care less. The whole house smelled like a pig and he was absolutely pissed.

“Oh, you’re back,” Mark said, putting down his book only to reach out for the last piece of sliced watermelon on the plate. “I thought you were going back tomorrow so I haven’t cleaned up the house.”

Donghyuck snorted. “You’re a disaster.”

Mark had the audacity to pout. Donghyuck dropped his bag on the floor and went straight to the kitchen. He looked around, growling when he saw a huge black spot on the counter.

“What the hell happened here?”

Mark looked up from where he was sitting on the couch and smiled sheepishly at Donghyuck.

“Uh, I tried to cook?”

“I told you not to touch my kitchen, asshole!”

“I was hungry!”

“You could've ordered in. Don't you know how good technology is these days? And what exactly did you cook for this to happen?”

Mark’s cheeks turned red from embarrassment. “Toast?”

“Toast?!” Donghyuck seethed, his veins popping out of his neck and forehead. “How come you get into SNU with that brain of yours and get perfect GPA every semester but you don’t even know how to put bread in the freaking toaster? How hard that could be?”

“It’s not my fault, okay? I looked upon the internet on how to use that goddamn toaster. In my defense, I did exactly how it said but I didn’t know what went wrong! The next thing I knew, everything was burning.”

“I hope you choke on that watermelon seed and die.”

* * *

Donghyuck and Mark also liked to get into each other’s nerves. They knew exactly which button to push.

“Did you just poop with the door open?”

Mark would only grin like an innocent child and go back reading his thick ass books. Yes, that guy read the history of anthropological theory while taking a dump. Gross. But Donghyuck couldn’t protest because he did that, too. What a hypocrite.

More often than not, they fought because Mark was never good at following rules. Donghyuck still reminded Mark that he had to separate light and dark clothing when doing the laundry. Not only that, no matter how many times Donghyuck told him, the latter never scraped the plate off before he put it in the sink. Mark also still didn’t know how to properly tidy up the dishes. He didn’t know that certain plates went to certain places and another identical one went to another place. And no, they looked nothing alike. Mark was just bad at arranging.

Mark and Donghyuck also liked to jab each other with petty arguments.

“You always fart after eating burritos and the room would smell like a chemical explosion.”

“You drool and open half of your eyes when you sleep and you look so goddamn ugly. Even uglier than the homeless bulldog we see every day in front of Chinese restaurant down the road.”

Other times, they would fight about something they shouldn’t fight about.

“Are you seriously going to make me sleep on the couch because I beat your ass in monopoly?!”

“Shut up, you fucking cheater.”

But after countless fights and arguments, Mark would always be the first one to apologize.

“I cooked breakfast for you.”

Donghyuck raised one of his eyebrows, looking at a slightly burned toast and a glass of milk suspiciously.

“What do you want? I told you I won’t have sex with you for a whole week because you dragged me to a freaking janitor room to have a quicky exactly ten minutes before my exam started. I was late and I had to make an additional report because you can’t keep your dick in your pants.”

Mark pouted, looking like a kicked puppy. “You can’t be mean to me now because I’m nice enough to cook you food.”

“You could technically poison me right now. I wouldn’t know.”

Mark rolled his eyes. “Don't be dramatic. It’s just toast.”

“Last time I checked, you didn’t know how to use the toaster and your first and last attempt to make a simple mac and cheese ended up with you almost burned your hand.” 

Their fight ended with another make-up sex. Mark practically threw Donghyuck into the bed, tearing his clothes apart. It was one those times when Mark was like a beast—too powerful to stop. He took Donghyuck in so many positions, painting his skin with red and purple marks, not letting him to catch his breath. He was relentless and would spank Donghyuck's plump ass if the latter tried to hold back his moan.

That day, Donghyuck couldn’t walk properly and had to be manhandled. They also had to deal with another noise complaint. At this point, people had labeled them as wild bunnies because they fucked like ones. Not that they cared anyway. But after that Mark made it up for Donghyuck by getting him his favorite pepperoni pizza and cookies—Mark had to buy them or they won’t have sex for a whole month. It wasn’t just an empty thread because Donghyuck almost threw a frying pan to Mark’s face when the latter made a joke out of it.

* * *

When Donghyuck and Mark couldn’t decide things, playing rock-paper-scissors was the best solution for them.

“Rock, paper, scissors to see who gets up and turns off the light.”

“Rock, paper, scissors to see who washes the dishes tonight.”

“Rock, paper, scissors to see who buys Chinese for dinner.”

“Rock, paper, scissors to see which sex position we should try this week.”

Mark was the one who most likely proposed such things and whenever he started it, Donghyuck would throw him a glare and called him “horny lion” with his whole chest. But he never objected to any position they ended up doing.

Sometimes they chose their sex position based on their zodiac sign. A Leo like Mark would love doggy style—an animalistic and primal position that let him lose self-control. He liked to take the lead. He liked to watch Donghyuck lay in bed, legs spread, chest heaving, and lips parted to let out the most sinful moans he’s ever heard. It was a very irresistible sign to see and it never failed to make Mark roared.

When they had enough time, they would do it anywhere but the bed. They did it in every corner of the house because both of them were adventurous. They did it on the floor, the bathroom, the couch, the doorway, and the kitchen—they had to scrub the counter three times after that to make sure that it was perfectly clean from the dirt.

Mark loved to enter Donghyuck from behind while whispering sweet nothing’s into his ears—dirty things when the smaller was being impatient and naughty. Sometimes Donghyuck wanted to take the lead and Mark would let him ride him. A Gemini like Donghyuck was very good at taunting, teasing, and whispering filthy thoughts to drive his partner into oblivion. And according to the horoscope, the sexual and intimacy capability between Leo and Gemini was ninety percent. A perfect match.

* * *

They had a movie night once a week—they never established a certain date because of their busy schedule—and no matter how many times they’ve done it, they always fought over who got to chose the movie.

“Finding nemo? Again?”

Donghyuck let out a snort as Mark threw him a skeptical look. 

“Don’t look at me as if you don’t cry at the end of the movie. Every single damn time.”

“That’s not the point,” Mark said. “I’m in the mood of discovering new things.”

“No, we're not watching documentaries about human evolution again.”

“I wasn’t about to say that either. We're going to watch You’re The Apple Of My Eye. Without subtitle.”

Donghyuck raised one of his eyebrows at Mark and threw him a suspicious look, obviously doubting him.

“Since when did you know Chinese?”

“Since you spat at me in fluent Chinese for a whole ten freaking minutes and I know that’s my cue to learn the language so I can spit back at you.”

What interesting about the pair was that, not only they had enough big brains to learn their major, but they also very competitive when it came to language. And it came in handy when they were fighting.

When they got into a heated argument and didn’t want people to know what they were fighting about, they would switch into another language. It was mostly Chinese mixed with English and some broken French sentences. Yes, they learned French together after watching Call Me by Your Name and fell in love with the way Amira Cesar spoke in French as if she was serenading. When they were too angry to speak, they would communicate in sign language. They could use it because they joined a disabled care and special need volunteer program in college and that was how they learned it.

People called them a weird pair but that was how their dynamic was. And it was one of the things that bonded them together.

* * *

“Is that the homeless bulldog we see every morning?” Donghyuck asked. He was confused as to why Mark suddenly brought the dog home. “Why is it here?”

“I want to keep him.”

Donghyuck scoffed. “You’re joking.”

“No, I’m not.”

“You said it’s ugly.”

“Yes,” Mark admitted. “But I just found out that he is blind and deaf. That’s why he never moves or turns when we call him.”

Donghyuck’s lips parted in shock. His eyes landed on a brown bulldog in Mark’s arms, looking so fragile and small. He’d never taken a second look at that dog but now he could feel his heart melted as looked into those pure eyes. 

“Papa,” Donghyuck said, his face and voice softened. “I would love to take him with us but you’re allergic to dogs, remember?”

“I don’t care,” Mark insisted, holding the dog tighter. “I couldn’t possibly leave him there after knowing his condition. That’s why he’s homeless. Because no one wants to take a deaf and blind dog. Can we please keep him, pup? Please? We can figure out my allergic later.”

They kept the dog and named him Star. Because his presence made their lives better and brighter. Mark and Donghyuck learned together how to train a blind and deaf dog. They took Star to bed and squeeze him in between them when they were sleeping. Star was very lovable and liked to cling. Mark liked to call Star ‘mommy's boy’ because Star liked to snuggle with Donghyuck and would always run to the latter when Mark tried to discipline him. It has already established that Mark was the dad and Donghyuck was the mom.

Having star was like having a toddler in the house. Once Star was familiar enough with his new environment, he would run around the house. He would bark happily when he could feel Donghyuck and Mark’s presence. He would run to the door to welcome them and jump into their arms. And now their arguments were mostly revolved around Star and his well-being.

Mark and Donghyuck were so different but they could be the perfect partner for each other. They were stubborn but they knew how to put aside their ego and learn how to compromise. That was how they balanced their relationship.

* * *

“Is that Mark’s hoodie?” was the first thing Jaemin asked after Donghyuck plopped down next to him. They were in the library right now. They had to make a report about surgery principles for their upcoming practical work.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck said. “I couldn’t find my hoodie so I stole his.”

“This isn’t the first time, though.”

Donghyuck frowned. “What do you mean?”

Jaemin looked at Donghyuck in disbelief.

“You don’t realize it, don’t you?”

“Can you just get into the point?”

“You’ve been wearing Mark’s clothes lately. I can tell the difference because they all look bigger on you. Mark’s shoulders are broad and wide so his clothes are literally hanging over your small figure.”

“I’m not that small,” Donghyuck snorted. “And I think that’s normal for friends to wear each other's clothes. We live together and our laundry got mixed sometimes.”

“Don’t you think your boyfriend would be jealous if he knows about it?”

“I’m sorry, what now?”

Donghyuck looked at Jaemin in confusion and Jaemin looked back at him with the same expression.

“You have a boyfriend, right?”

Donghyuck’s jaw dropped. “I have what?”

“Boyfriend,” Jaemin repeated and blinked at him, a little dazed. “I know you never make an announcement or something like that but I think it’s pretty obvious.”

“What makes you think like that?”

“Donghyuck, you walk into class with turtle neck almost every day and don’t think I don’t notice the way you’re slightly limping when you’re walking. Oh, and look at those angry red marks on your neck. People would assume the same thing when they see that.”

“But it’s Mark’s.”

Donghyuck knew that he screwed up the moment those words left his lips. He didn’t mean to slip up but it was too late now. Jaemin’s eyes blown wide and his jaw dropped. He looked clearly shocked.

“Oh,” he gasped. “You and Mark are together? I didn’t know that! Why you didn’t tell me? Finally! I’ve been rooting on you guys!”

“I didn’t tell you because we’re not together,” Donghyuck said and for some reason, it was hard to swallow the lump down his throat. He didn’t know why suddenly he felt sick in the stomach.

Jaemin's smile instantly vanished. “_What_?”

Donghyuck looked away from Jaemin’s protruding eyes.

“We're just friends,”

“Friends,” Jaemin deadpanned. “Friends who fuck each other? Is that how it is? How practical.”

“It is,” Donghyuck retorted. “It doesn’t change our friendship so we're good.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes at Donghyuck.

“Miss me with the bull, my friend. I know you’re bound to catch feelings because you have a crush on him since freshman.”

Donghyuck threw a glare at his friend. He didn’t like to be reminded about that. He knew he was playing a dangerous game but like other people who were in love, he had no control over his feelings.

“Shut up, Jaemin. I know what I’m getting into. I know the risks.”

“If you say so,” Jaemin relented. “If something happens, just come to my apartment. I have enough stock of green tea ice cream on my fridge. It can temporarily heal your broken heart.”

* * *

Mark knew it was a bad idea to come to Jeno's party but he couldn’t turn down his offer because his friend had been pestering him about going out. Mark didn’t even realize that he spent more time at home lately. He'd stopped going out to parties to spend some time with Donghyuck and Star at home. He only agreed to come there when Jeno told him that Donghyuck was going to be there as well.

As soon as he got there, he looked for Donghyuck because the smaller went there earlier with Jaemin. Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t seen Donghyuck for a whole day. The latter was gone before he woke up and didn’t come back to their house after his last class.

It took Mark a few minutes to find Donghyuck and when he did, he wished he didn’t. There, in the kitchen, was Donghyuck being groped with someone he couldn’t see. At that moment, he felt as if someone just slapshed him with cold water and he bolted out of the room before he puked his guts out.

Fifteen hours later, Mark was strolling in Hui Minority Exhibition Hall in Ningxia Museum and discovering about the lifestyle and culture of hui minority when suddenly someone tapped his shoulder from behind. His jaw dropped in shock when he saw a disheveled look Donghyuck right in front of his eyes.

“Donghyuck, what the fuck?” Mark took a step back. He scanned the smaller from head to toe to make sure that he was real and noticed that he was still wearing the same outfit from the party. “What are you doing here?”

“You didn’t text me back so I checked your Twitter to see if you were dead. The last picture you posted was at the airport. I checked the location and turned out you were in Yinchuan. You never turned off your location, don’t you know that? It’s not that hard to track you down.”

Mark looked at Donghyuck as if his friend had grown a second head.

“You flew here right away? Are you nuts?”

“Says the one who ran away to China after watching me make out with someone else,” Donghyuck retorted. “I can’t believe I had to do that to knock some sense into your brain.”

“You did that on purpose?”

Mark’s face turned red in anger. The image of Donghyuck in someone else’s arms was still vivid in his mind, making his skin itch in irritation and his blood boiled. He didn’t even think twice when he booked a flight to Yinchuan. He knew he couldn’t go back to home because he would see Donghyuck. He wasn’t ready to face him and he just wanted to get away from his trouble. He needed some time and space to clear his mind.

“Do you know that you’re such a possessive and territorial asshole?”

“Shut up,” Mark seethed, his nose flaring up. “I came here because I don’t want to see you.”

“You should go to somewhere far away. China is too close. Go to Dingboche in Nepal because I won’t bother chasing you there. I hate cold weather.”

“Fine! I will go to nowhere so you can’t find me.”

“What a fucking coward,” Donghyuck cussed in Chinese, drawing attention from other visitors. “If you like me, why don’t you come up to me and say it to my face?”

“Speak of yourself,” Mark spat back, his veins popping. “Why don’t you then?”

“Fine,” Donghyuck switched back to Korean. “I want to kiss your stupid face all the time and spend more time playing stupid monopoly and rock-paper-scissor game with you.”

“That’s not a confession,” Mark said, but a stupid smile was blooming in his face. “Do it properly and I’ll consider it.”

“Fuck you,” Donghyuck spat in perfect French, eliciting a laugh from Mark. “Why don’t you do it yourself?”

Like any other fight they’ve shared, it led them to the bedroom and sex. Mark took Donghyuck to the nearby hotel. It was cheap and the receptionist was a middle-aged woman who looked at them as if she knew exactly what they were about to do. She wasn’t wrong anyway. It wasn’t that hard to guess because Donghyuck and Mark couldn’t get their hands off each other.

Mark was struggled out of his shirt and trousers and Donghyuck had the audacity to laugh at him. Mark growled as he reached for him and pulled him down to him, shutting him up with a demanding kiss. Donghyuck's body was warm, fulsome, soft, and pliant as Mark pressed his hips against his, burrowed between his legs. Mark’s lips touched Donghyuck’s skin and ignited fire between them. Donghyuck wrapped his arms around his neck, returned his kiss, jabbing his tongue inside his mouth.

“Oooh,” Donghyuck moaned and his body writhed against his as if he was trying to crawl inside his skin. Mark rolled him over onto his back and his hand roamed over the smaller’s flesh, exploring the soft and delicate curves. Donghyuck moaned again and Mark kissed him on the mouth and ears and neck as his hand kneaded him with desperate, loving fingers.

“Take me, take me, please.”

“Sshh, baby. I’ve got you.”

Mark rose above Donghyuck, pried his legs apart with his own, and settled between his thighs. Donghyuck reached down for him, guided Mark’s swollen manhood to his entrance. Mark let out an animalistic growl at the back of his throat as he sank into him, into the warm that left him shuddering. _Home._

Mark looked into Donghyuck’s eyes and it was the very first time he did that when they were having sex. He always avoided Donghyuck’s eyes because he knew he would immediately crumble and want more than just a friendship. Now was different. It wasn’t just sex. They were making love. It was the moment between the two of them. And it felt as if colors and fireworks were exploding and everything became bright and blinding.

“I love you,” Mark said, his voice thick with emotion. “Fuck, I love you so much.”

Donghyuck shuddered, his toes curling. “I didn’t know that you can be romantic.”

“I can tell you how much I love you in every language that I speak. Which is a lot.”

Donghyuck moaned as Mark thrust upward, hitting his sweet spot dead on.

“You can only speak five languages.”

“I’m going to learn Mongolian because visiting Mongolia is on your bucket list, right? I will take you there. We will stay in nomad camps and in the midnight we can lay next to each other seeing billions of glazing and shooting stars. I know the best place there to see the Milky Way in the sky.”

“I would love to do that,” Donghyuck said, his breath got stuck in his throat. His eyes stung with fresh tears and Mark leaned down to brush his lips against his cheeks, kissing his tears away.

“I love you and I’m going to say it more often so you know it.”

“That’s very romantic of you to do that,” he said, breathless. But the glow in his face was unmistakable. It was the face of someone who fell in love and being loved with the same amount of energy. “But you don’t have to tell me you love me all the time. It’s not our style.”

“What’s our style then? How do you know that I love you if I didn’t say it?”

“From your action and touch.”

“You mean when I bought you a frozen pizza and tried to give you dog food when I tried to prank you?”

“That style,” Donghyuck laughed breathlessly, his whole body vibrating and quivering with high pleasure because Mark didn’t stop his movement inside him; in and out. Faster now. “God, how could you talk and fuck me at the same time?”

“What can I say, baby? I’m good at multitasking.”

“Damn right you are,” Donghyuck rolled his hips down to meet Mark’s relentless thrusts, making them moan together. “Now finish this so we can cuddle right after.”

“Your wish is my command, boyfriend.”

“Shut up, boyfriend.” 

Mark plunged deep into Donghyuck, hitting his bundle of nerves with relentless, driving strokes until the latter bucked with a sudden burst of ecstasy, until his body clung to him, quivering as waves of pleasure rocked his senses and made him quake with electric spasms.

“Ah, Ah,” Donghyuck moaned, and Mark drove deeper and faster. It didn’t take long for him to explode deep inside Donghyuck and his brain filled with lights and flashes of exploded stars. Donghyuck jolted against Mark, digging his nails into Mark’s back as he reached his climax.

Later, Donghyuck lay against Mark like a purring kitten and Mark pulled the blanket over them as the latter fell asleep. He closed his eyes and followed him into a dreamland. They were contented knowing that when they woke up, everything would be better now that their hearts beating the same rhythm. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_hitmyheart)   
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/_hitmyheart)


End file.
